


Considering a Cut

by MikoGalatea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Mercedes experiences her first hot summer in years.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Considering a Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for monthlysupergo's February 2020 Themed Prompt Table challenge on Dreamwidth, using Table 3 - Seasons and the prompt "Summer", with Fire Emblem: Three Houses as my claimed fandom.

Mercedes had almost forgotten what truly hot summers were like.

Living in the Kingdom for so long had gotten her used to conditions that were often incredibly cold, and not just in winter either; even the summer moons were mild at best there. Compared to that, summer at Garreg Mach felt much closer to what she remembered of her childhood in the Empire, with the sun bearing down outside and filtering its light and warmth through the windows.

She was particularly feeling the heat now thanks to her long, thick hair.

"My, this isn't good," she mused to herself as she sat in her room and brushed her locks, getting herself ready for the day. "This was never a problem when I lived in Fhirdiad, but now..." Even when she was forgoing her usual shawl as she'd done since the summer began, she found herself sweating more than she would have liked, particularly at the back of her neck.

She finished combing all the knots out of her hair and swept it back and up, intending to tie it into a high ponytail; she knew doing so would at least take it off her shoulders and let the air get under it.

"Still, I wonder if it would be better to have it cut short?"

While idly considering the idea, she let her hair fall back down again. She lightly pinched it between two fingers, trying to imagine it cut to be level with her shoulders, or level with her chin, or perhaps even shorter than that.

"It would take some getting used to," she realised. "I've had it this long for some years now, after all."

Then another thought occurred to her.

"How many more warm summers will I be seeing after this year?"

As far as she knew, she would be going back to Fhirdiad, and the cold along with it, once she graduated from the Officers Academy. "Then it would be up to the Goddess what happens after that," she said to herself with some resignation, "even if my adoptive father does have me married off for his own gain." _In that case, it's possible I might not see another summer like this again._

She shook her head to clear those unhappy thoughts away; she didn't like to dwell on them too much, and she did not want that to change now.

"I'll leave my hair as it is for now," she decided, sweeping it back up again before picking her ribbon up off her desk in order to tie it in place, high and out of the way. "But perhaps I'll think about cutting it next time there's a hot summer?" _Or perhaps I might simply like to have it short for a change someday? I suppose I don't need a special reason for it, after all._

For the time being, she would simply enjoy her summer here at Garreg Mach, warm though it was. She finished tying her hair into its high tail and left her room, the air cool and refreshing on her neck as she stepped out into the sunshine.


End file.
